


Alone...

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little plot bunny hopped his way into my lap...courtesy of Alejandra from my story Games We Play....THANK YOU, FRIEND...oooOOOooo my mind is going into some really yummy places right about now:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meltdown redeux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alejandra/gifts).



> This takes place during the episode: Meltdown 2x8....I think you all know which scene I'm talking about....tee hee XD! There will come a point in the story where I'm going to be doing a bit of quoting....because I don't want to lose the "feel" of that scene...*fans self* I hope I do the episode justice but there is soooo much, IMHO that they left out...heh heh heh....EMPJOY!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! And thank you for the look-see!
> 
> **all rights and dialogue and characters belong to Bates Motel and A&E...I just let them run around in my head from time to time***

_"....Norman."_

  
Norma pulled away from the driveway at George Helden's house. She should have been enjoying a lovely dinner of filet mignon and white wine. She should have been looking into the eyes of a caring, thoughtful man who has been nothing but nice to her. Why was she thinking about _him_?

  
She knows why she was thinking about her son, instead of someone who could give her a healthy, normal relationship. She didn't want to bring herself to admit it. But she knows why she is rushing home to him to be by his side, to make him look at her to make him love her once more.

They didn't part on good terms, at least in Norma's mind. She had left him in his basement, working on one of those _things_...she didn't care if it was a bird or a goat, he seemed to be always taking time away from other things, especially her, to be with something that was dead and gone. Now they littered her home, in every corner, on every shelf. She smirked inwardly at the number of times she had been startled by one of those creatures hiding in the shadows.

  
_'Norman spends far too much time at home.'_ She thought to herself. Then another voice whispered to her...' _Isn't that what you want? Don't you want him all to yourself?'_

She turned onto the road that led back to the motel. It would not take her past the bi-pass which she hated with every fiber of her being. She was trying so hard to put a stop to that but it seemed a losing battle. How many people did she have to sleep with in this town to get what she wanted? _'Don't ask yourself that, dear...it's not fair to George.'_ "George." She said aloud and shook her head. He didn't factor into the equation right now. She didn't want him. Not really. Was he a pawn in the game she was playing to make her son want her more? She put her hand to her forehead as she sped along the highway. What was she thinking??

  
She was thinking for the umpteenth time today, how she could make Norman smile at her again. He always seemed to be so moody, especially after the fight they had the other day. She had her reasons for not discussing what happens when he has his blackouts. Damn that Cody Brennan for meddling in business she has no right to be in. She had put a big gaping hole in the wall that was built between Norman's problem and the fairytale she created to keep them both happy and safe. Little chunks and cracks were starting to appear in that wall and this was a side effect of that hole. She would tell Norman all he needed to know in time. Her time. Thinking about these things only made her upset.

  
Her mind flashed to other things. How Norman felt in the morning after waking up next to her. How his breath on the back of her neck made her skin warm in the spot where his breath touched her and in other places. He was her beautiful boy. She loved looking down at him as he slept and touching his eyelids and long lashes, running her fingers through his hair, watching his every response and movement. On more than one occasion she sat in his room and watched him from her rocking chair. There was just something about him. Something about his innocence, something that lay underneath. Something that made her wish for more. Something she had never dared herself try before. Tonight's events propelled her into taking dangerous steps, desperate maneuvers to cross lines that should not be crossed, but damnit...she couldn't help herself.

  
She thought of his eyes. She thought of how now they looked past her. How they no longer met her own. How she could feel the disappointment radiating from them when he did stare into her soul. She hated herself because of it. She knew what he thought. He thought she was throwing herself into another man's arms to get back at him for some reason. He thought she was cheapening herself to get something she wanted the wrong way, and not a way that was noble and respectful for both of them. He thought he was losing her. A tear slipped down Norma's cheek as she turned into the driveway of the motel. She could barely turn the engine off before she was out and sprinting up the stairs. She had to see him. To touch him. To convey to him that what she thought he thought was not true. She didn't want him to be alone. She never wanted him to feel that way.

He shouldn't be alone when he had her. She was his sunlight.


	2. We've been here before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necessary Flashbacks with fillers.....don't worry there will be more in the next chapter....SQUEE!!!

_'I'm going to my room...Don't follow me... leave me alone...you stay out here...alone....'_

Norman had heard the car approaching as he lay on the couch watching "Double Indemnity". He wasn't really watching the movie just the movement of the characters on the screen. He had seen it so many times by now he could quote it line for line. But it was a distraction...a distraction from the thoughts that were screaming through his brain. She didn't even know that man. Why did she have to go and cheapen herself just as a "thank you" for what he did for him? 'What did George do exactly?'

'Oh...'seat on the council' George...Oh, 'I'll fix everything,' George...George this, George that...'  "Well damn it George...now you're getting 'properly thanked'," Norman said aloud to the empty room.  He gripped the sides of his laptop wanting to toss it away from him and punch a wall.

  
When he heard her open the door to the house he was near screaming. His thoughts switched gears. 'Something must have happened. What is she doing back here?' He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to know. He knew if they started talking that he would wind up forgiving her and she would win... _again_. He didn't want that. He was still far too angry to hear anything that she could possibly have to say to him.

  
God, she was beautiful. Is this what she wore over to his house? He didn't get a good look at it in the dark of the basement. The dim light had cast shadows on her, only illuminating her face in an eerie glow that looked nothing like his mother. Nothing like the goddess that sat before him. He stole quick glances at her, pretending to be very interested in his movie and trying his hardest to remain aloof. It was a losing battle. To see her bare arms, the curves of her shoulders, her hair, her golden sunlight that illuminated her face up to her pools of blue, that he could lose himself in the depths of if he continued to stare...it was almost more than Norman could take. His eyes trailed down to the black lace of her bra that peeked above her blue flowered dress, seeing her chest rise and fall, he knew what George must have been thinking all night long. She was saying something to him that he couldn't quite make out. He shook his head...had he been speaking? He barely caught the tail end of what she had been saying.

 _'Norman_ stop _it...stop! I don't like you this way.'_

_'_ _And what way is that?'_

_'All distant like you couldn't be bothered with me...'_

_'You mean like I'm my own person...like we're different...like I have secrets from you...'_

Norman got up from the couch, pushing his way past her. He had to get away. He was already threatening tears and he didn't want to cry. He wanted to be angry. He deserved to be as angry as he felt. He had to remember that this was her fault. That she was the one that caused this rift between them. She didn't trust him. She didn't have faith in him. She made him half-crazy, half-blind with rage, all torn to pieces inside by what he felt for her. What he couldn't yet bring himself to admit. _If they could only...._

  
 _'DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!!_ ' 

She wasn't giving up. She was practically begging for him to break. He would have been content just to go to his room, lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling, willing these forbidden thoughts and urges to course and release through his body. They would have tried again tomorrow. But tonight. He didn't trust himself to know what would happen if she crossed the line. She was playing with fire, and there was so much of it consuming him at the moment. He whirled around and saw her on the stairs. Color in her cheeks, tears in her eyes, her chest rising and falling erratically...his eyes were like magnets still pulled to her, her body lined up against the stair rail...all he had to do was reach out for her...his hands grabbed her waist, delicately, without much force, but she was as light as a feather in his hands and he came as close to her as he dared. A war was battling in his brain. What she had done to him was winning out. She needed to be taught a lesson.

  
_'Stop it...Stop. Stop it Norman.'_

_'It was all just a game. The game was...that we were devoted to each other...and that no one could ever come between us...and that we loved each other more than anyone could love another person...'_

_'...but we do love each other.'_

_'Do we...? Do we really mother...?'_

Caught in the moment, Norman felt vindicated for the way he had treated her. He got a little bit of his dignity back, as it were. To see her standing there, beside herself, not knowing who her son was. Who the stranger was that had taken his place. He paused on the word... _stranger_. No...that was not what he wanted to be to her. He wanted to be _closer_ to her, if anything. But now he knew he had ruined it. Eventually, it would all turn back to him anyway. He should have tried to understand her, not the other way around. She could do no wrong in his eyes, no matter what it was she had done. He began to regret his actions. He didn't want things to be this way. Why couldn't they just be how they used to be? _Because he was growing away from her..._

  
 _'Norman....'_ Desperate cry at his door...each call of his name tore a deeper wound into his heart...

  
_'Norman...unlock the door...'_

  
_'I have the key mother...'_ she would not be getting in tonight. She just needed to spend time alone in her room and think about things...the way he planned on doing. They needed time apart to process their feelings. He went to his bed and held on to the rail. He took a deep breath. 'Please just go...Please just go to bed...sleep...let me have peace....stop this torture....'

  
 _'Norman.....'_ Desperate cry at her door...'stop this...madness...it's killing me. I _won't_ let you in...I _can't_ let you in.'

  
_'NORMANNNNN!!! I won't stay out here...you want to be alone...fine....be alone....'_

  
Norman heard the sounds of her running down the stairs and the slamming of doors. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood, tasting it, and finally allowed the tears to fall. His hands had gone stark white from the grip he had on his bedrail. She was going back...she was ACTUALLY LEAVING...and going back to HIM! That woman. That maddening...vindictive....UNREASONABLE woman.

  
"NO MORE...!!" he screamed as he flung his door open and chased down the stairs. He ran after the receding taillights glowing red in the darkness.

He knew the way. This wasn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #soulbates forever!


	3. Hearts a mess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you push too far....

_Your heart's a mess_  
_You won't admit to it_  
_It makes no sense_  
_But I'm desperate to connect_  
_And you, you can't live like this - Hearts a Mess - Gotye_

 

_'....I missed you.'_

  
Norma wiped angry tears away from her face as she drove back towards the only man's house that would give her sympathy. She knew it was a long shot, but after the shit she just went through tonight, she was not going to give him the satisfaction of staying at home and crying alone in her bed.

"THE HELL WITH THAT..." She screamed out into the dark car. Her headlights played along the road and she thought about how she would have to convince George that she hadn't totally lost her mind. Even though she had. She didn't know what she was doing right now. She was running on pure adrenaline and shock. How could he say those things to her? How could he ever doubt her love for him and how much she wanted to prove that to him tonight if he would have only let her. If he had only seen that she was coming home to him. Coming to be with him. What a fool she was.

  
_'Norman you don't understand.'_

 _'Oh, I do understand... I_ _understand that you're not who I thought you were...that we're not what I thought we were.'_

 _'_ Yes _we are...nothing has changed!'_

_'Ah, everything has changed! You changed the rules...'_

_'What rules...what are you talking about?'_

_'I don't trust you anymore and that changes everything...ok it's all up for grabs now you no longer know who I am either because we're different...'_

  
Norma turned into the driveway at George's house and cut off the engine. She put her head to the steering wheel, her hands gripping it and she began to cry...What had so drastically changed between the two of them that they could no longer be close to one another? She remembered the look in his eyes as he had her cornered on the stairs. She didn't know this man who her devoted little boy had changed into. This strong man with feelings matching and equalling her own. The words he spoke reached inside her chest and squeezed her heart. She could no longer treat him the way a mother controls her child. He HAD become something different. She didn't think she could ever get her son back, the way he once was to her. She hit her dashboard with her fist. "GODDAMN HIM"!!!

  
She sat there for about another minute and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. A haunted, tired woman, stared back at her. Her mascara had run a little and her hair was a bit disheveled. She took out a tissue and dabbed her eyes. Her mouth became set in a hard straight line. 'Fine...if they had changed, it was time for her to start living that way herself. She didn't need him and his drama always clouding in on her fun. If she wanted to be seen by another man...other men...she very well could just go ahead and do that. She didn't need his permission for anything!'

  
She pat her hair down and swung open her car door. She took determined strides back up to George's door. All of the lights were out but that didn't matter to Norma. She banged on the door. Lights came on and a hesitant face appeared through the glass. "Norma....?"

  
George opened the door and looked at Norma standing there. "What are you doing here?" He asked bewildered. He thought he would never see her again. He had almost convinced himself he didn't want to anymore. But here was this temptress at his door once again. So beautiful, with more than a hint of sadness in her eyes.

  
Norma walked in and draped her arms around his neck. She started kissing him. It did not take long for George to respond at all. He backed her over to one of the support beams in his entryway and began kissing her down her neck. Norma reached down and removed her panties. The got tangled momentarily around her feet, but that didn't stop George's hand play. He touched her and moved up to her mouth trailing kisses everywhere. "Oh, I've waited for this a long time..." He said breathlessly.

  
"Then do it..." Norma said without passion, without feeling. She stared off into space, turning her mind off and letting him run his hands over her body. She only had one thought on her mind. 'Why?'

  
She looked out through the glass front doors where the pools of porch lights were illuminating the surrounding grounds and tried to imagine herself somewhere else, anywhere else and all she saw in front of her was Norman's face. Norman's disappointment. Norman's anger at what she was doing. She shook her head and tried to will the image away. She closed her eyes and looked again...the figure did not move. He was standing there, his fists clenched, his eyes trained on her and the man having his way with her who was by now unzipping the back of her dress. Norma locked eyes with him, as he stood there panting on the porch as if he had run the whole way. 'Well, she thought, he would have had to. But how...why?'

  
She didn't have time to process any of this because a second later there was another loud bang at the door. George stopped in mid-unzip. His lips on her throat, swirling patterns with his tongue. He pulled away from her leaving her against the post, breathing hard, her eyes still on the figure at the door. Her heart was racing, but it wasn't because of George. Her hands were trembling, but it wasn't for his touch. She was on shaky legs, wanting to run to the only thing that ever secured her, gave her hope. He was here for her.

  
"What the hell....?" George said as he went to the door and opened it again. Norman had not taken his eyes off of his mother the entire time and they were sharing more than just looks between them. They could tell in each other's body language that they wanted nothing more than to run away from here....get away....and something else. Norman finally pulled his eyes away from her and turned them to glare at George.

  
"I'm sorry...George, He said with bile in his throat at having to speak the man's name, but I need my mother. I need her....right now!"

  
Norma watched as he pushed past George and stepped over to her. He looked down at the ground, at her lace silk panties and looked back into her eyes. "Were you really.....?" He accused.

  
"Norman..." she started. He waved her aside. He turned back to George. "You...you were really going to fuck her, weren't you? You were really going to take advantage of her situation, you sick son of a bitch!" He stood up to George and leveled him with a cold, evil look. "Don't you...ever....touch her...again." He didn't scream it. He said it deathly quiet.

  
Norma put a hand on Norman's shoulder to calm him. His shoulders were tense and her touch seemed to sear into his clothes and burn him. He turned back to her and gripped her wrist with his hand and began to pull her toward the door. A part of Norma was turned on to level 11 and excited for what she felt was going to happen. She didn't read her son wrong in this no matter how different he said they had become, she still knew him well enough. His being at the door, his coming to collect her, his control was like a real flip of the switch for her. She eagerly went with him to the door. "HEY...What's going on here?" George said unwilling to believe what he was seeing.

  
They both turned and looked at him and said in unison "Shut up, George!" They left him standing in his doorway, looking after the two figures as they ran off into the night.

  
"Norman...slow down!" Norma said to him after he had pulled her along down the road for a minute. "I left my car back at George's house, let's go get it." She noted that Norman hadn't spoken to her since he pulled her away. "Norman...it's hard to walk in these heels out here."

  
Without warning, Norman swung her around and backed her up against the bark of a large tree that was just off their path. He pushed her into the bark and it started to scratch against her skin. It was dark, but she could still see the, what could only be defined as want, in his eyes as he pushed his body into hers, trapping her between him and the bark. "Don't..." he whispered when she tried to bring her hands up to his shoulders. He placed his hands on either side of her on the bark of the tree and whispered his breath over her skin. "Did it feel good?" He said, forcing her to continue to look into his eyes. The only light source they had was the full moon on the road and it played along Norman's skin seeming to light him up from the inside. Norma was mesmerized and stunned by his actions.

  
"Did he....feel....good?" He asked again, anger tingeing his words. Norma looked away from him. She could barely breathe.

  
"Norman..." she said pleading with her voice for him to be gentle with her.

  
He eased her back away from the bark of the tree only to grab at the straps of her dress. He ripped one strap off of her dress and pulled at the front of it...wanting to tear it from her skin. He didn't stop until she stood before him in nothing but her bra and heels. She felt exposed and weak, but strangely safe in his arms. She didn't try and stop him from the decisions he was making for fear that it would damage him in some way even more than this would if she had rejected him. Besides, if she was truthful with herself, she had been waiting for this moment to happen for a long time, although she imagined in much different surroundings.

  
He studied her for only a moment, his eyes on her pale skin in the pale moonlight...."Promise me," He said as he removed his shirt, flinging it off into the bushes. "Promise me....never again....never again do you run from me...do you lie to me....do you not choose me..." He said as he roughly pulled her hips against his own, raising her leg up to wrap around his waist, to let her feel what she was doing to him, through the cloth of his pants.

  
He allowed her to steady herself against him as she brought both hands to his head and held onto the back of his neck. His skin felt so good and warm against hers and she felt both the roughness of the bark and the roughness of his touch on her that she whimpered her reply.

  
"I...promise...Norman," She said bringing her face closer to his...she need to feel his lips on her, his hands on her, him inside of her, she needed it. "Never again." She hesitated a fraction of a second more before he gave into his emotions and completed the connection.

  
Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she held on tight as Norman kissed her greedily. There wasn't an inch left untouched as he devoured her lips, pushing his tongue desperately into her mouth as if trying to convey every hurt, every desire, every need in his body into hers. She let it all happen as he ran his hands through her hair, pulling it back and exposing her neck to him. She gasped. The pain and pleasure were both intense and she didn't want him to stop.

  
"I want you..." he gasped as he began to undo his belt. His other hand still in her hair as he mouthed his way down into her cleavage. He had still left her lacy coverings intact because it drove him wild to feel it in his hands and her breasts beneath.

  
Her heart had swelled with so much love for him, she didn't need to go off to another place in her mind to think about being somewhere else with anyone else. She was where she needed to be and she reached her hands down to help him remove the remaining barriers to connect them, bond them in a new, lasting way, forever.

  
"Are you sure....Norman?" She said as he positioned himself. She was still in awe at how confident he was in his attentions to her, but she was older and wiser enough to sense the desperate need for completion in him. She didn't want him to regret his decisions later on when they had to live with each other after this. She stopped him briefly and noticed he had not looked her in the eyes since this had all began.  
He tried to continue almost fighting her hands away to take what he wanted but she calmed him, and traced a finger along his jaw and lifted his chin to meet her eye to eye. "Norman...look at me."

  
He looked at her and at that moment she was surer than she had ever been. What shined back from his eyes was love, plain and simple and real. A tear formed and he nodded his head. "I will always love you, mother."

  
She smiled. A real, honest, open smile that she felt all the way to her toes. She nodded her head once and he thrust himself deeply inside of her. They both cried out at the contact. The complete fulfillment of their destiny. She remembered his words from earlier. Everything had changed between them, but it was he who changed the rules. Her eyes fluttered back under her lids as he pulled out and pushed back in, slower this time as if relishing every sensation tingling through his body, singing through hers. She held on for dear life, nails scratching along his back, as he brought her to dizzying heights and near swooned when he cried out her name.

  
Later, when dawn was peeking up over the horizon, he helped her to dress. He smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and laughed nervously as he realized that he had pretty much ripped the top off in his need to get to her. She was even more beautiful to him than he could dream possible as she looked completely satisfied from her spot where he lay with her on the ground. She patted his hand and kissed his sated lips softly. He pulled away...not wanting to be distracted with having her again, her body in front of him, waiting for his touch. He gave her his T-shirt and she put it over her head covering her top half. She ran a hand along the smooth skin of his chest and brought him in for another long, kiss. "Good morning, honey." She said lacing their fingers together.

  
He gently lifted her up off the ground and treated her like fine china, a stark contrast to his behavior the night before. He smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms, gingerly mindful of the cuts she would be sure to have on her back. He would make up for each and every one of them.

  
"Let's go home, mother." He said after dressing himself and reaching a hand out to her. She put her's in his and they walked back down the road.  
Norma held onto her son's arm as they walked side by side. The sun rays lit up their faces and eyes, and she was truly happy to be sharing this time with him. She knew in her heart that they would no longer be alone and they had a lot of good days ahead of them.

She had always told him that moving here would be a good thing, she was finally starting to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I didn't get too graphic on this but...I hope I squee'd more than squicked my fans...I just feel passion between them is the way to go other than pure smut...LOL!! I still got my "happies" so it's alll good! Thank you for reading and all love goes to SOULBATES!


End file.
